The conventional oven is convenient, however, the food after heating by the oven is too dried to serve people.
In view of this, the inventor has invented a prior invention which has attached a humidity device to the oven, however, the device can not prevent water from spreading into the oven. In this case, cold water dropping on the food (such as chicken) causes the food to crack or even oil to spread out everywhere.